


Friends?

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: Taeil had become an asshole after he ditched you for the football team. One day, he finally steps up and defends you from his friend's actions. Can you start over after one night at a party?





	Friends?

Growing up next door to Moon Taeil was an experience, to say the least. You guys had been best friends all through elementary and middle school, your bedrooms were even facing each other. You’d spend many nights writing words on paper and holding them up to the window as a form of conversation. But something happened to him in high school. He started hanging out with the football team, adopting their womanizing ways. To keep the story short, he had ghosted you for his new friends. Every time you’d pass him in the hall, his friends would whistle at you or look you up and down, but he would just look away. You don’t know why they specifically picked on you in the hall, maybe Taeil had told them something, but either way, it hurt to see him not care about how they treated you.

The downside of where your bedroom was located, you could now see all the girls Taeil brought home while his parents were working. He had slept with the entire female population of your school (minus you) twice. A couple of his friends have tried to get you into bed, but you wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of sleeping with their new best friends old best friend.

For some reason, today was different. When you walked past him on your way to your locker, his friends followed their normal routine of catcalling you, but this time when Taeil saw it was you, he kept eye contact with you. He smacked the chest of one of the guys next to him and you heard him softly tell him to stop. The boys let out a chorus of oooh’s but Taeil wasn’t bothered. You watched as he turned and walked towards you, making eye contact again as he passed by.

After your lunch break, your new best friend Lin bounded up to your locker.

“There’s a MASSIVE party tonight. We HAVE to go” Lin seemed to be very excited for this, so you assumed it was her crush Qian Kun throwing the party. You nodded at her, not wanting to upset her by leaving her to attend the party by herself. Kun was on the football team as well but he didn’t have the same reputation for sleeping around. Obviously, Taeil was going to be there but you hoped the house would be big enough for you to be able to avoid him

After school, Lin drove you home and stayed to make sure you wore something “party appropriate.” While you were curling your hair, Lin was digging through your closet, which happened to be next to the window.

“Ugh, does he ever close his blinds when he has a girl over?” she scoffed

“No. I’ve accidentally seen more of the girls at school than I would ever like to” you laughed, turning back to the mirror on your wall. You weren’t sure why he kept the blinds open, because he knew your room was right there unless he wanted you to know what he was up to. The moment you shared with him today kept replaying in your mind. You were confused as to why he finally stepped in to stop his friends after 3 years of them doing it.

Stepping out of your mom’s car at the house a couple of roads over, you waved goodbye and thanked her for driving you and Lin to the party.

“There’s Kun!” she exclaimed, gripping your arm tightly.

“Girl go talk to him! He’s alone so its the perfect chance” you pushed her towards the boy standing by himself at the food table. Lin started flattening her hair, making sure it was in the perfect place before strutting up to the table. You were now left alone and you didn’t know anyone else at this party so you started to head upstairs, looking for the bathroom. You went to turn the handle of the closest door, but you heard a voice speak up from behind you

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you. I just saw Yuta take a girl in there” it had been a long time since you had heard him speak directly to you. When you turned around, Taeil was leaning against the railing, a small smirk playing at his lips. You would be lying if you said he didn’t get hot as he grew older. His hair was pushed up and it looked better than when he let it grow long as a child. These were weird thoughts to have about someone you used to play in mud puddles with after school.

“Oh, thanks. I’m just looking for the bathroom” you shyly spoke. You weren’t sure why he was suddenly being nice to you, he was the one who ditched you when he got found a better offer.

“I’ll show you where it is.” he started to head down the hall, you following close behind so you didn’t lose him in the crowd. When he opened the door, you started to walk in but Taeil was pushed into you and you were both shoved into the bathroom and the door was shut behind you.

“This isn’t funny Ten! Let me out!” Taeil was banging on the door, trying to convince his friends to stop being asses.

“No.” there was a bang and you knew they had barred the door shut, preventing you both from leaving. Taeil let out a sigh and slid down the wall. He was mumbling to himself, something about how he shouldn’t have told them anything. Unsure what else to do, you sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Taeil was still cursing to himself, texting someone on his phone, probably cursing at his friends for locking him in the bathroom with you.

“Sorry that you’re in here with me” you muttered, unsure what else to say to him. He was clearly unhappy to be this close to you so you were trying not to make it worse for him.

“What? No this is my own fault. I told them a secret and now here I am” you weren’t sure what kind of secret would lead his friends to lock him in a room with you, but you just nodded and took out your phone. There were no texts from Lin so you assumed everything was going well for her and Kun. At least one of you was having fun.

“Can I ask you something?” you had finally built up enough courage to ask him what had been bothering you since high school had started.

“You want to know why we stopped being friends, right?” he turned to look at you. His eyes were piercing, staring you down. The soft look he used to have when you were younger was gone and in its place, there was a look you couldn’t quite recognize.

“No, I know what happened. You became a giant asshole and found a better offer. You didn’t want a childhood best friend anymore, you wanted jocks who treat women like objects. I get it. You were never who I thought you were” you weren’t sure where this anger had come from but Taeil was visibly hurt by your words. Everything you had felt the past 3 years came suddenly tumbling out of your mouth and you couldn’t stop it.

“You ditched me so you could sleep with all the women you wanted. You know, you could’ve stayed my friend and did that, I wouldn’t care if that is how you wanted to go about your life. I’m hurt that you decided I wasn’t good enough for you. For the past 3 years, I have watched you bring all those girls into your bedroom and not one of them has cared for you as I cared for you when we were in junior high. What was the goal, huh? You knew I could see you doing that so why did you do it?” you were banging your fists on his chest, determined to make him feel the same pain that he caused you. Before you could process what was happening, Taeil grabbed your wrists, pulling you closer to him, and he placed his lips on yours. You jumped back from him, not entirely sure what had just happened. You weren’t mad about it, you had been in love with him since you were 15. Both of you had stood there for a minute, staring at each other. Taeil was waiting for you to make the next move, unsure about how you felt. Unbeknownst to you, he was also in love with you but he thought he would only hurt you by staying around. Turns out that he hurt you anyway.  
You stepped towards Taeil, backing him against the door. He didn’t move to touch you, scared you would reject him. You slowly brought your hand up to touch his face, unsure about your own feelings. This felt right to you, but you didn’t know what would happen afterwards. Maybe that would just be how it ends.

You tangled your hands in his hair, pulling his face closer to yours, roughly pushing your lips against his. This was what you had wanted for years, and now it was finally happening. Taeil gripped your waist, turning and putting you against the bathroom sink. He bent down and signalled for you to jump, placing you on the counter. You spread your legs, allowing him to stand between them, He gripped the end of your dress, pulling it over your head, tossing it somewhere else in the small bathroom.

“Is this okay with you?” he pulled back, concern on his face. You nodded, pulling him back to you. You might regret this later but for now, you were happy.

You were desperate for him now, pulling his shirt over his head. You ran your hands down his chest and stomach, stopping them on top of his belt. Taeil had begun to leave hickeys on your neck, trailing them down towards your breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and lightly nipping at it. His other hand was actively kneading your other breast. You quickly undid his belt, shoving his pants around his ankles and hopping off the counter. You sunk to your knees, freeing his hard-on from his boxers. You wrapped your lips around the tip, slowly taking him all in your mouth. You used your hands on the parts you couldn’t reach, enjoying the way he felt in your mouth. Taeil had his head tossed back, hands tangled in your hair and pushing your head down on his cock.

Standing up, you quickly rid yourself of your remaining garments and pressed yourself against his bare chest.

“I want you to fuck me. Right here, right now” you lifted yourself up towards his face, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. Taeil wrapped his arms around your legs, sweeping your legs around from under you, and pressing you against the wall. He thrust into you and you were loving how he perfectly filled you up. He was biting your neck, moaning against the skin as he picked up his speed. Switching positions, Taeil sat down on the edge of the tub and you sat on him, riding his dick. Your tits were bouncing in his face and Taeil was a moaning mess. You were willing to bet that none of the trashy girls are your school had fucked him this good. Throwing your head back, you let out a loud moan as you were getting closer to your release.

“Fuck Taeil, I’m close,” you told him, picking up your speed. Taeil quickly picked you up and placed you back on the counter, balancing himself on his hands, he quickly began to fuck you. You were digging your nails into his back, making sure to leave red lines all over. Taeil was grunting and moaning, signally he was also close to pleasure. You clenched around his dick as you reached your climax, and that was enough to send Taeil over the edge. He pulled out quickly and released his cum all over your stomach and boobs. Taeil was breathing heavily as he reached for the toilet paper to clean you up.

Neither of you spoke as you got dressed, unsure what you were after fucking in his friend’s bathroom. After you pulled your dress back over your head, Taeil turned to face you.

“I’m sorry” were the only words he could utter. He pulled you closer, placing a soft kiss to your lips, leaving you in shock.

“I want to be with you” he continued. “I’m sorry about everything. Can we start again? I need you in my life, and not just because you gave me the best sex I have ever had in my life, but because I am in love with you and I cannot go through high school anymore without my best friend” He was playing with your fingers, unable to look you in the eye. You tugged on his hand, causing him to look up at your smiling face

“Of course we can start again”


End file.
